Soy parte de tu alma y recuerdo de tu corazón
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Un YoruSoi que ocurre durante la saga de las zanpakutos, donde SoiFong olvida a la que fue su maestra. No es un buen summary, lo sé.
1. Una dolorosa pelea

**Holaaa!**

Soy nueva aquí x3 na más me habia dedicado a leer los fics de otras personas, pero quise dejar salir mi imaginación y quedó este fic.

Está planeado para unos 2 o tres capitulos, dependiendo de la respuesta porque si no les gusta mejor no lo seguiré x3Uu

Bleach le pertenece a Tie Kubo sensei y su muy retorcida cabeza, de ser mio el quincy ya hubiera hecho un desnudo y su traje de batalla vendria con tanga y sin camisa =D

**/Soy parte de tu alma, Recuerdo de tu corazón~\\**

**Capitulo 1 Una dolorosa pelea**

Cuando se topó con Suzumebachi, no podía creerlo. Era una zanpakuto más bien pequeña, de malhumorada y sarcástica hasta donde más.

Con su atuendo amarillo y negro, a decir verdad parecía una pequeña muñequita o una hada del bosque, más que la zanpakuto de la capitana de la 2a división, comandante del escuadrón de las fuerzas ocultas.

Mientras la observaba detenidamente, la pequeña empezó a reír.

-¿Nani nani? ¿La capitana está temerosa de su propia zanpakuto?-comenzó a reír burlona, lo que provocó enojo en la joven SoiFong.

-¡Jaja! ¿Temerle a una pequeña mosca como tu? ¡Por favor! Una botella de insecticida y no habría mayor problema-dijo, sonriéndole con malicia.

Suzumebachi frunció el ceño molesta, hasta recordar la razón que le obligaba a estar frente a frente con esa mujer.

-¿Eso crees?-Al momento, soltó un fuerte golpe que dejó la distintiva marca en el brazo izquierdo de la capitana.

-Omae...maldita-Dijo Shaolin, soltándole una patada a la pequeña avispa, que salió volando hasta estrellarse con una pared.

Recuperándose poco a poco del golpe, Suzumebachi sintió cómo le hervía la sangre dentro de sí. Esa sed de golpes, de dolor. Su ser pedía a gritos venganza. Y con esto en el pecho, rápidamente se encontró al lado de la chica Fong.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo por el rápido ataque que le surgía a un costado, SoiFong miraba atónita escuchando un recital de dolorosos recuerdos que ella misma había sufrido. Suzumebachi era parte de su alma, ¿Qué más podía esperar de ella?

-¿Qué sucede Shaolin? ¿Has olvidado lo que te enseñó tu "amada maestra"?-Decía, mientras dejaba una marca con forma de mariposa en la mejilla de su victima.-¡Te estas oxidando!¡Vamos!¡Lucha con la misma fuerza con la que luchabas a su lado!-Soltando un golpe que apenas logró esquivar la capitana, gracias al shunpo -¿Recuerdas? ¿La pequeña chica Fong entrando a la parte principal del cuartel del 2o escuadrón? ¿La "diosa del shunpo" recibiéndote como alguien "importante en su escuadrón"? ¿Como una destacada representante de las fuerzas ocultas?-Dijo, dando un golpe a la katana que sostenía en sus manos una asustada capitana.- ¡Anda, yo se que lo recuerdas bien! ¡Esa mujer que te hizo prometer estar a su lado y protegerla!¡Aquella que admirabas como una diosa!¡Esa maldita mujer que nos abandonó!¡Recuérdalo Shaolin!-

Con impresionante rapidez, provocó que(al intentar esquivar otro certero ataque al rostro) Soifong callera entre escombros que a su contacto se vinieron abajo, golpeándole fuertemente la cabeza y dejándola inconsciente, mientras los recuerdos se amontonaban dentro de si...

_****Flash back~****_

_Esa cálida noche estrellada, la frustración se arremolinaba dentro de su pecho._

_La luna era muda testigo de una joven que intentaba sanar sus dolores con algo de entrenamiento...claro, si así se le podía llamar._

_Había sido débil y su capitana, ¡su maestra! Había tenido que salvarla, cuando se suponía que debía ser SoiFong quien diera la vida misma en nombre de la poderosa señorita Shihoin._

_En su garganta se hizo un nudo de impotencia y dolor, las lagrimas intentaban traicionarla mientras soltaba furiosos golpes katana en mano._

_Sin poder advertirlo, un olor suave y dulce que conocía a la perfección la envolvió. No había duda, era ella._

_-Si sigues soltando golpes a lo tonto no lograrás nada-Se escuchaba justo en su oído, en un poco común tono delicado pero firme, Yoruichi Shihoin estaba tomando ambas manos de la pequeña pelinegra, quien sostenía con furia su zanpakuto -Tomándola con ambas manos, tus golpes serán más fuertes, estoy orgullosa de tu habilidad en la esgrima. Pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no hay quien te supere en todo el escuadrón-_

_Soifong temblaba ligeramente, podía observar aquellas manos morenas y delgadas sosteniendo las propias, en una hermosa imagen de contraste de color, puesto que las propias eran de un tono en exceso más claro. Sentía en su oído la respiración lenta y calmada de aquella mujer tan innegablemente hermosa. Su cuerpo se estremecía poco a poco al contacto del abrazo que la mujer-gato le daba. Las sensaciones eran extrañas y nuevas en SoiFong, nunca había tenido tal cercanía con alguien._

_-¡Sus manos son tibias y en sus brazos siento tal seguridad!-pensaba la pelinegra._

_Mientras el cuerpo y mente de la joven ojiazul se dividían ante la variedad de sensaciones, hubo algo que la concentró más específicamente._

_Yoruichi Shihoin era una mujer esbelta de magnífica figura, con una piel oscura como el chocolate amargo, ojos dorados como el oro mismo y un cabello negro azabache en tonalidades moradas; era una mujer digna de admiración. De largas y bien torneadas piernas, era poseedora de una fuerza inigualable, lo que le valdría el título de la primer mujer comandante de las fuerzas especiales, en toda la historia. _

_Era, sin lugar a duda, un monumento. Incluso, tenía una sonrisa colmilluda que engalanaba sus finas facciones. Y cuando se lo permitía, sus ojos daban un destello semejante al sol._

_Sí, Yoruichi Shihoin, era la persona a quien Shaolin amaba._

_Ante todas estas cualidades, Soifong se percató de "otras "que no había tomado en cuenta hasta que la morena estaba abrazándola por completo. En su espalda, poco a poco se presionaban dos pechos hermosos y firmes. La ojiazul prefería no tener que observar más de la cuenta a su capitana en su escotado traje, pero sus perfectos senos no podían pasar desapercibidos ante nadie._

_Esto provocó un fuerte sonrojo en la chica de menor estatura, ante lo cual, la ojidorada comenzó a reír soltándola lentamente. _

_-Nee, SoiFong, pareces una niña poniéndote así solo por un abrazo-Sonriendo dijo la pelimorada._

_Las piernas de Shaolin no daban para más luego de semejante emoción, venciéndose la dejaron a raz de piso. No tardó en escucharse la risa de la comandante, quien, sonriente, se sentó a un lado de su subordinada y recargó la cabeza en las piernas que ella misma había provocado doblarse._

_Temerosa, la ojiazul contempló las facciones de la mujer que más admiraba. No había duda, era hermosa. Cada centímetro de su piel tostada, cada cabello de su rebelde melena, cada suspiro la hacia ver aún mejor ante la luz de la luna, quien (pareciendo entender el corazón de la chica de tez clara) se escondía presurosa tras una nube que pasaba por ahí._

_-Protegerla...amarla...siempre...-susurraba suavemente SoiFong, acariciando el cabello de aquella persona que tanto quería._

_-¿Es una promesa?-Musitó suavemente la mujer que parecía dormitar, mientras una sonrisa sencilla y dulce se dibuja en sus elegantes facciones._

_Sorprendida, respondió la subordinada muy segura:-Si, es una promesa-_

_El resto no era precisamente el mejor recuerdo. Una mañana, sin aviso alguno, la capitana desapareció._

_Su fiel subordinada había escuchado los cargos: alta traición, huir cobardemente, expulsada para siempre. No, no podía ser posible, esa no era la mujer que admiraba, esa no podía ser la capitana que tanto amaba._

_Recorrió todo el cuartel del 2o escuadrón, cada habitación y escondrijo que conocía, buscando rastros de riatsu en vano._

_La noche cayó en el seireitei, y cansada de buscar, una joven de cabello negro y tristes ojos azules lloraba, ahogando el dolor que sentía en un desgarrador grito de tristeza. Le había entregado el corazón y sin piedad, aquella diosa a la que llamaba simplemente "Yoruichi-sama", la dejaba abandonada, con una sensación de desgarre, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. De hecho, así había sido._

_****Fin Flash back~****_

En una oleada de fuerte riatsu amarillo(provocada por el capitán del undécimo escuadró, Kenpachi Zaraki), Suzumebachi fue empujada lejos de donde se hallaba su presa inconsciente Soifong.

Una sombra se deslizó hasta los escombros que ocultaban a la delgada y aparentemente frágil capitana. Era Yoruichi, quien se encontraba preocupada por su ex-subordinada cuando sintió que la energía de ésta se volvía inestable y brumosa. Tomándola en brazos, se alegró al ver que recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia, pero su felicidad se desvaneció cuando la chica de cabello azulado le preguntó sinceramente-¡Hey!¡¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿A dónde me llevas?...¿qué…?...¿Dónde estoy?¡¿qué es esto?

Yoruichi Shihoin había enfrentado hollows, arrancars, espadas, un completo cuerpo de ejecución y miles de desafíos; pero ninguno le habría preparado para soportar el dolor que significaba que SoiFong la hubiera olvidado, aún siendo a causa de un golpe.

Ta-da~!

Juju adoro esa pareja w Yoruichi es tan omg!

Bueno, espero le haya gustado a alguien.

Si se han tomado la molestia de leerlo, tambinén agradecería que me digan que les pareció :3

Att: Shaolin Kuchiki-taichou~

Quejas, dudas, comentarios, petitorios, donaciones(?), opiniones, etc al review ~


	2. Los recuerdos que faltan

**Holaaaa!**

Uds disculparán mi desidia al escribir el capitulo. Depresiones...cosas...comprenden no?

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, la trama es un poco lenta pero en el siguiente hago sufrir a Yoruichi xDDD hoy lo terminaré de escribir y espero subirlo mañana como disculpa de tanto que me tardé.

Es más bien un POV de Yoruichi, igual intentaré darle a los puntos de vista de ambas.

Y lo que todos saben y a pocos les gusta aceptar, Bleach es de Tite Kubo sensei. Ojala existieran los tipos sexis como Grimmjow o Byakuya en la vida real

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Los recuerdos que faltan**

Era una mañana agitada en el cuartel del cuarto escuadrón. Desde Unohana-taicho hasta Hanataro Yamada estaban muy ocupados.

La rebelión de zanpakutos no paraba y peor aun, había muchas bajas y heridos por doquier. El pobre escuadrón apenas se daba abasto, entraban capitanes y shinigamis heridos y no parecía detenerse la masacre.

En una habitación, separada de todo bullicio y cualquier mínima molestia, se encontraba una confundida Soi Fong. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto una mujer de piel muy oscura y ojos ambarinos que la cargaba cual princesita (x'D). Sin embargo, no entendía quién era la mujer, ni mucho menos qué hacia ahí.

De hecho, no entendía nada en absoluto, había intentado en vano recordar a esa mujer que tanta confianza parecía tenerle, o recordar cómo demonios se había lastimado o siquiera qué ma…qué hacia en ese lugar cuando fue encontrada.

Mientras la mente de la ojigris intentaba en vano recordar algo, una mujer de ojos de sol apagado (estaba deprimida…kawaii naa!) entraba sigilosamente por una ventana.

-¡Ohaio, SoiFong! Definitivamente tienes mejor semblante que ayer, te veías más pálida que de costumbre, aunque aún tienes algunos rasguños-Dijo Yoruichi, mientras acariciaba la mejilla donde quedaba un rasguño como recuerdo del homonka de Suzumebachi.

Soi Fong respondió molesta de un manotazo ante tal gesto tan confianzudo, ni siquiera sabía quién era esa mujer. Golpeó la mano de la Shihoin, que no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Quién eres tu y qué demonios quieres? Déjate de confiancitas absurdas y sin sentido, ni siquiera te conozco. A-además eres tú la que se ve demacrada, ojerosa y pálida. ¡Joder, antes de molestar deberías preocuparte por tu aspecto!

-¡¿Mi…?-Fue lo único que alcanzó a mascullar la pelimorada, mientras Isane Kotetsu entraba con relativa tranquilidad a revisar a la capitana del 2° escuadrón.

-¡Buenos días, Soi Fong-taichou! Me alegra ver que ya esté despierta…-

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo que "Soi Fong-taichou"? ¡¿De quién demonios me hablas?- interrumpió con sumo enojo, Shaolin.

-… ¿Es que…no recuerda quién es usted?-Mencionó, con nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos, Isane-foukitaichou, mientras se acercaba con sus instrumentos para hacerle la revisión de rutina a Soi Fong.

-…Yo la… ¿Capitana?... ¡¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Además, deja de dirigirte así conmigo! ¡Ese no es...!...Ni...Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre... ¿Se puede saber qué tengo?-Soi Fong se había perdido dentro de su misma mente, intentando recordar quién era, y si esa señorita era conocida suya, con lo cual, tuvo una respuesta mucho más tranquila hacia la teniente.

-Ya veo. Usted se encontraba en una batalla el día de ayer, me temo que recibió un golpe en exceso duro puesto que ha perdido parte de su memoria…

-¡¿Perdió la memoria?...¿Entonces es grave lo que tiene?-Interrumpió Yoruichi Shihoin, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento, debido a los comentarios que su ex subordinada le acababa de decir. —Después de todo se le cayó un edificio encima. ¡¿Es que no se supone que no tenía mayores complicaciones?-Bufó enojada, con un semblante bastante serio, muy diferente al que acostumbraba la mujer de piel de chocolate.

Isane, siendo enfermera y acostumbrada al inconstante humor de la capitana Unohana, conocía ese tipo de reacción y respondió algo nerviosa.

-Son secuelas que no se detectan con los aparatos... Ni siquiera se puede saber que tan mal se encuentra. Es necesario que se calme Yoruichi-san, pondrá más de nervios a SoiFong-taichou.

-Vaya…-Finalizó Soi Fong, mientras Isane termina de auscultarla.

Los ojos ambarinos escrutaron el rostro de Kotetsu, en una mezcla de furia y molestia que al mismo Yamamoto hubieran conmovido y aterrado a la vez; espero en silencio la conclusión de la teniente.

-En general, Soi Fong-taichou, se encuentra bien. Tiene algunos rasguños y moretones pero no es nada de gravedad. Pero...-se ensombreció ligeramente el semblante de Isane- me temo que su amnesia era algo que no habíamos considerado, le pediré que permanezca aquí mientras se mejora. Le mantendremos en observación, aunque igualmente el cuarto escuadrón se ha convertido en la base general. Con permiso- y sin más, se retiró, pues ya había recibido suficientes insultos.

Shaolin Fong, mujer fuerte y objetiva como nadie en todo el Sereitei, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y contempló confundida el cuarto donde la habían llevado. No recordaba ningún nombre, ni siquiera el propio, cómo se había lastimado o qué era lo que hacia antes de eso. Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-SoiFong...-Le llamó suavemente la morena. Posó sus dorados orbes en el rostro confundido de su ex-subordinada, con una mirada que entremezclaba sentimientos de dolor, frustración y suplica. Se veía deprimida desde lo más profundo y no intentaba ocultarlo.

-¿Uhm?...Así...me llamo, ¿verdad?-Contestó suavemente, ignorando la mirada de la que fue su maestra.

-Yo...no sé si quieras salir a caminar o comer algo. Desde anoche que te internaron no has comido, estarás hambrienta.- Dijo, buscando anhelante la mirada de la ojiazul.

-Supongo que si...Sal de mi habitación, necesito cambiarme.-

-¿Ah? ¡Si si! Perdona...-Con nerviosismo, la pelivioleta tomó de una silla el distintivo traje de shinigami junto con el hanami característico de los capitanes, y estirando en dirección a Soi, dijo—Esta es tu ropa, si te incomoda no te pongas el hanami, te espero afuera.

Meditabunda se veía una mujer de piel oscura a las afueras del cuarto escuadrón. Le dolía mucho que aquella chica no la reconociera. Habían vivido infinidad de cosas juntas y Yoruichi podía asegurar que nadie la conocía mejor que SoiFong. Aunque Shihoin no conocía mucho de ella. Digamos que Shaolin no solía compartir muchas cosas en plática. Bueno, no acostumbraba ni a platicar siquiera. Pero sus ojos la delataban siempre. Aún recordaba aquella promesa entre los arboles de cerezo, en que la luna fue mudo testigo de la declaración de amor de la chica de piel blanca. Era algo que ya sospechaba, la miraba de una forma tan tierna y dulce que no podía ignorar los sentimientos de la ojiazul. Ahora, Yoruichi se arrepentía cuando ese recuerdo regresaba, pues nunca le dijo a su subordinada que se tomara el tiempo de verla a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta que también la amaba.

En esto estaba la Shihoin cuando una pequeña mano le jalo suavemente de su chamarra anaranjada. Al tranquilizarse un poco y entendiendo mas o menos la situación de la falta de memoria, SoiFong se había convertido sencillamente en una joven de facciones tranquilas y mirada parsimoniosa. Muy diferente a la capitana temperamental a la que estaban acostumbrados.

-Vamos, tengo hambre

Yoruichi abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de asombro, nunca en su vida había visto a esa chica tan tranquila y...extraña. Asintió ligeramente y la condujo hacia un lugar tranquilo: la mansión Shihoin.

Años atrás, Yoruichi había sido desterrada e incluso negada en esa casa, pero esa mujer tenia una autoridad que nadie podía negarle nada. Nada.

Abriéndose paso entre servidumbre y guardias, eligió una terraza que daba al campo de cerezos donde entrenaban años atrás. Pidió algo de té y un desayuno frutal, que creyó lo más sano para la recién dada de alta. Deslizó sus oscuras manos entre su cabello y contempló a la chica que estaba a su lado, mirando las flores.

En tanto, SoiFong estaba confundida, había seguido autómata a Yoruichi, no sabia en donde estaba. Ningún recuerdo, en absoluto. Ni una persona a quién acudir, ni la más vaga sensación de quien era ella. Entre toda la maraña de cuestionamientos, fijó su vista en las flores, que le dieron una sensación de tranquilidad que le venia haciendo falta.

-Cerezos, pronto florecerán en todo su esplendor. Es un hermoso espectáculo.-Mencionó la morena, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica de ojos azules.

-Vaya...imagino que si.-Fue toda la respuesta.

El desayuno pasó sin más. Ni Yoruichi tenia ganas de hablar ni SoiFong de preguntar. Ambas sabían que forzar la memoria era peligroso, así que intentaban estar tranquilas y ocuparse de otros temas, aunque era muy difícil si SoiFong no recordaba nada de nada.

Regresaron a la cuarta división, donde Isane se quejaba del retraso al devolver a la paciente que debía estar en observación. Shihoin suspiró pesadamente, se disculpó y llevó a la peliazul a su cuarto.

-Bueno...gracias...-Dijo la ojiazul, sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer de piel oscura.

-Yoruichi Shihoin

-Gracias, señorita Shihoin, por el desayuno.-Y sin más, entró a su cuarto dándole la espalda a la que fue su jefa.

Contrariada, Yoruichi huyó al espacio de batalla a intentar despejar las dudas de su mente, la contrariedad del comportamiento de la que fue su subordinada, el simple hecho de no formar parte de su vida ni de su corazón.

* * *

Tonto fanfiction...no me dejó cambiarle el nombre al capitulo...se las verá conmigo!

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews que sostienen a esta pobre escritora que de eso pide limosna(de reviews, por si no se entendió xD)

Att:

Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchiki

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

Shaolin Kibe Kuchiki-taichou

Quejas, dudas, comentarios, petitorios, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos al review ^^

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Lluvia

**Holaaa gente~!**

Yo se que hay fans yorusoi de closet, que no lo quieren aceptar. Igual se agradece que no abandonen la historia

Un especial agradecimiento a Lady Poison Dreams, que enserio hace que me dé ilusión terminar la historia.

Alargué el dolor de Yoruichi un capitulo más, el siguiente(según lo planeado) será el ultimo.

Sin más, Bleach es de Tite-san, quien nos deja soñar con un poco de yuri de vez en vez xD

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Lluvia**

_Y está lloviendo de nuevo..._

_El día refleja mi sentir, truena y relampaguea..._

_Llueve y llueve._

_Hace apenas tan poco tiempo que tú seguías junto a mí, que aún no he podido superar tu pérdida._

_Todavía espero encontrarte al salir. Todavía me parece escucharte hablándome, deseándome un buen día...o simplemente diciéndome la alegría que te causaba el verme._

_Llueve y llueve más, como si la lluvia quisiera saciar el vacio dentro de mí, el vacio que has dejado._

_¿Recuerdas esas dulces tardes que pasábamos juntas?_

_No podrías olvidarlas._

_Comíamos juntos, cocinábamos juntos. Toda mi vida era felicidad. Era feliz con estar a tu lado._

_Sigue lloviendo, el cielo se cae en gotitas de lluvia...el cielo se cae, se deja venir..._

_Te seguía a donde fuese sin importar el por qué, desafiaba al mundo por protegerte y tu me cuidabas tanto que me sentía con el poder de sobrevivir...solo teniéndote a mi lado...solo con estar junto a ti._

_Hace apenas tan poco que me empezaste a alejar, que todavía no lo creo._

_Me querías tanto, ¿Qué pasó?_

_Habíamos sido tan felices, vivíamos una al lado de la otra. Y aunque siempre has tenido tu vida propia, mi vida entera la representabas tú._

_Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño..._

_Llueve, llueve y truena. Relampaguea otra vez._

_Solo de pronto decidiste alejarte. Ya no me querías a tu lado, y no podía entender el por qué..._

_Yo daría mi vida por ti y sé bien que tú entregarías hasta la última gota de sangre por mi... entonces, dímelo, ¿Qué pasó?_

_¿Qué cosa diminuta ha terminado con todo lo que existía entre nosotros?_

_Llueve y llueve y lloverá...mi corazón siente la presión de tanta agua..._

_Mi cariño por ti sigue siendo tan grande que nada tengo ahora que no estas aquí._

_Quizá me va mejor que a muchas personas..._

_Pero no es nada...No es suficiente...Es demasiado y a la vez tan poco..._

_Si no estas aquí para compartirlo contigo, de nada me sirve..._

_Ni siquiera mi vida..._

_Ya nada tiene sentido sin ti..._

_El cielo está oscurecido por las nubes, hay tanta agua en ellas que derrama un torrencial esta noche._

_Llueve y llueve y llueve aún más._

_Aún quiero llegar hasta ti, trato de aferrarme con todas las fuerzas que me quedan..._

_Pero a cada palabra tuya me debilito más..._

_¿Qué pasó?_

_Aún no lo entiendo y tú lo sabes, ¿Qué pasó?_

_Siento el agua correr por mis mejillas, siento el agua correr desde mis ojos..._

_Veo que llueve sin parar..._

_Te abrazo con fuerza, te apego a mí, dime, ¿De verdad ya no me quieres aquí?_

_Pero tomaste ya tu decisión, será muy difícil que llegues a dar un paso atrás...ni siquiera por mí._

_La lluvia empieza a detenerse, las nubes se empiezan a disipar...pero todo sigue en oscuridad._

_Hay gente cerca de mí, que no logra llegar hasta mi corazón como lo has hecho tú._

_Pensar que logré que me abrazaras...pensar que solo a ti me gustaba abrazar..._

_Cuando se me acercan, cuando me dicen que están ahí por mí, cuando mi corazón intenta estrecharlas, dentro de mí escucho gritar "¡No te acerques!¡No me toques!¡No te involucres!¡No quiero perder a alguien más!¡No quiero querer a alguien así!¡No quiero que me abandonen de nuevo!...¡Déjenme sola!¡Desde que recuerdo estoy así!...sola...sola otra vez"_

_De pronto las nubes se juntan de nuevo y la lluvia cae como torrencial, llueve otra vez..._

_Me has dejado sola, rompiste tu promesa..._

_Rompiste mi corazón..._

_Ahora esperaré bajo la lluvia a que pase la vida y se termine por fin, ya no quiero vivir..._

_No quiero estar sin ti._

**_○○○Día de Lluvia- Inoue Kibe○○○_**

Desde que regresó del desayuno, Shaolin no había podido dormir. Era de madrugada y las nubes se amontonaban sobre el Sereitei. Asomó su rostro por la ventana justo en el momento en que la lluvia se dejaba caer en el jardín central de la cuarta división. Esa sensación de frescura la embargó, calmándole un poco. Regresó entonces a su cama, dispuesta a descansar, dejando abierta la ventana, sin darse cuenta que desde afuera alguien observaba el movimiento en el cuarto.

Con su mano morena, desató el cordón que mantenía su cola de caballo en alto, permitiéndole a la lluvia empapar su violácea cabellera. Sus ojos dorados contemplaban la ventana del cuarto donde dormía SoiFong, plácidamente. Que envidia. Con desesperación, agitó su cabello y recargó su brazo en la rodilla flexionada mientras seguía dando vueltas en su mente, una misma cosa: SoiFong no sabia quien era.

Con temblores provocados por el frio que se dejaba venir a través de la ventana abierta, la chica de cabello azulado se comenzaba a quedar dormida. Yoruichi se adentró silenciosamente, preocupada por la lluvia torrencial que se escuchaba y el recuerdo de que a Shaolin no le gustaban los rayos. Observó la piel blanca de aquel hermoso rostro, e hizo ademán de acariciarla antes de darse cuenta que tenía frio; tomó una frazada que estaba sobre la silla dentro de la habitación, la tapó suavemente y cerró la ventana por fuera, disponiéndose a alejarse del lugar. Soi Fong se acurrucó y mientras inhalaba el aroma que tenia un ligero aire de familiaridad, comenzó a soñar.

No tuvo la clase de sueños que a uno le gusta recordar, había sido más bien confuso. A su mente acudieron lugares, sonidos y aromas entremezclados que dejaron su cabeza en una confusión mayor. Había cerezos, luna llena, estrellas ocultas tras algunas nubes, un aroma dulce y familiar, una promesa y un dolor agudo en el pecho:

Se encontraba en una especie de bosque, con una figura femenina, esbelta y hermosa, incluso más oscura que la noche, dándole la espalda, no pudo ver su rostro ni hubo sonido alguno que saliera de su boca durante el tiempo que duró el sueño. Sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a esos hombros que al tacto se sentían duros y bien trabajados, la figura no hizo ademán alguno de incomodidad aunque tampoco se dispuso a corresponder. Daba la sensación de ser una dolorosa despedida sin palabras. Un adiós para siempre.

Sintió desesperación muy fuerte que la hizo despertar agitada pegando un grito que hizo caer a la Shihoin al piso.

-¡Soi! ¡Soi Fong! ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué gritabas?- Una muy asustada mujer de piel oscura la miraba aterrada, temiendo que otra secuela no esperada del golpe apareciera.

-Yo...estoy bien, es solo que tuve un sueño extraño. No importa-Y sonrió.

Yoruichi Shihoin siempre había tenido un temple de acero. Ni Byakuya, ni un arrancar liberado, ni Ichigo en una de sus rabietas la hacían pestañear siquiera. Pocas cosas en la vida provocaban que se sintiera débil, indefensa y desprotegida. Una de ellas estaba recostada en esa cama de hospital. Estaba sorprendida por la expresión tan limpia en el rostro de Fong, nunca la había visto así. Esa sonrisa era...hermosa, en todo sentido. Justo como nunca le había sonreído.

La de ojos ambarinos, había llegado muy temprano por la mañana, ya cambiada, a cuidar el sueño de su querida SoiFong. Observaba embelesada su rostro tranquilo y sin darse cuenta, cayó presa del cansancio sobre la silla donde estaba sentada. Lo último que esperó fue un despertar tan brusco.

Más tarde, Hanataro llegaba con el almuerzo para la ojiazul.

-Buenos días, taichou. Desayune bien, se ve más repuesta que el día de ayer. ¿Cómo se siente?

Soi le miró agradeciendo la atención y respondió:

-Me siento bien. Aunque anoche tuve un sueño extraño y desperté...

-Gritando. Más te vale que no sea de peligro-Interrumpió de mal humor la mujer de pelo violáceo.

Intimidado, Hanataro respondió:

-Está bien. Es normal que parte de sus recuerdos se presenten en esa forma. Al parecer su cerebro responde positivamente. Le recomiendo no forzar su memoria. Hasta más tarde taichou.

-Gracias.

Yoruichi hizo una mueca de disgusto. No acostumbraba a ver a su querida subordinada siendo tan amable con nadie, y menos con algún chico. No le gustaba. Es más, le revolvía el estomago.

El desayuno transcurría sin mayor cambio en el semblante de ambas mujeres, que se encontraban en un silencio casi sepulcral. Un shinigami de menor rango llegó en busca de Shihoin, pues su siempre inoportuno Kisuke la andaba buscando. Y sin más, se despidió duramente de la chica que comía y salió del lugar.

Soi Fong se dedicaba a darle vueltas a su sueño y al significado de este mismo. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente e Isane Kotetsu llegó a revisarla. Siendo una capitana y del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, no podían hacer menos que mantenerla con constante vigilancia y con el mejor servicio que se le pudiera dar.

-Isane-san... ¿puedo salir a dar un paseo? ¿Me acompañarías a dar una vuelta?

Sorprendida, la teniente asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia el bosque cerca del borde del Sereitei. Un lugar que Kotetsu consideró acorde al estado de la paciente.

Sus ojos azulados tan profundos como el cielo, miraban curiosamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Podía sentir que ese lugar era seguro, que era familiar. Se paseó a través de los arboles y después de un rato, ambas mujeres se dispusieron a regresar.

Camino al cuarto escuadrón, la de cabello azuloso se topó con muchos shinigamis. Del escuadrón propio, capitanes, conocidos o simples admiradores de su fuerza. Se sorprendió al ver el inmenso respeto que todos parecían profesarle y el sorprendente miedo que de poco en poco, reflejaban.

Regresaron al cuarto de hospital, donde un par de ojos amarillos se tornaban marrón por el enojo y frustración de no encontrarla en ningún lado.

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban?-Preguntó, con marcado enojo en su voz, la dueña de las orbes doradas.

-Yoruichi-san, SoiFong-taichou quiso salir a dar una caminata y como la encargada de su seguridad decidí acompañarla. Anoche llovió y la frescura de los alrededores le hace bien a su salud.

-No se moleste con ella por favor.-Irrumpió suavemente la chica de piel clara.

Ante tal petición, Yoruichi hizo un gesto de desgane, y se sentó dentro del cuarto. Mostrando impaciencia para quedarse sola con SoiFong, suspiraba molesta de vez en vez.

-No me gusta que salgas así. Avisa o por lo menos déjame una nota cuando lo hagas.

Por toda contestación, Fong asintió.

Transcurrieron algunos días en la impaciencia del poco avance en la memoria de SoiFong. Recostada en el techo de la segunda división, entornó sus ojos del color del sol hacia el lugar donde estaba su antigua oficina. Suspiró pesadamente y recargó los brazos debajo de su cabeza. Estaba enojada. Y mucho.

Constantemente recordaba a la que fuera su subordinada, los buenos tiempos que pasaban juntas cuando SoiFong era huraña y no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera "Yoruichi-sama": cuando se negaba a llamarla de un modo más informal, su constante queja de la cercanía de Kisuke, y sobre todo la promesa que le hiciera bajo la luz de la luna. Y le dolía más.

Desde que no recobraba la memoria, SoiFong se había dedicado a salir con todo el mundo. Se hizo amiga de Kuchiki Rukia y armaron una fiesta de té con Chappys adornando toda la mansión Kuchiki (sobra decir que casi le da el infarto a Byakuya). Salió con Ukitake a observar los cerezos en flor, aunque fue una salida corta debido al estado de salud del peliblanco, que tuvo un ataque de tos debido a unas "esporas extrañas" del lugar. Shunsui había intentado llevarla a beber sake, aunque al final dejó plantada a la ojiazul; nadie supo de él en días, hasta que su apreciada Nanao-chan lo encontró mal herido y medio muerto cerca de la segunda división (nada se pudo concluir). Incluso había ido a platicar con el shinigami sustituto y Hisagui Shuhei había tenido el descaro de invitarla a salir el fin de semana. Omaeda le había entregado un ramo de flores que adornaban su habitación del cuarto escuadrón, algunos días después se le encontró golpeado y desnudo cerca de la mansión de Shiba Kuukaku (ahí se tuvieron de sospechosos Hisagui y Yoruichi, pero no había suficiente información para procesar a alguno, así que se concluyó que había sido un intento de robo). Días después, Hisagui fue enviado a una "misión especial", de donde volvió tan traumatizado que no dijo algo en días, a petición de Unohana-taichou fue llevado a un ala diferente de donde estaba SoiFong, nadie se explicó el porque.

Desde hacia un tiempo, la vida intentaba aplastar lo poco que quedaba de Yoruichi, pues Shaolin tenia vida y tiempo para todos menos para ella, su maestra.

Más repuesta de salud, Shaolin Fong fue a respirar el dulce aire de los cerezos que estaban en todo su esplendor. Le daba calma estar ahí y se sentó a cavilar los sentimientos que sus confusos y escasos recuerdos provocaban:

"Conocer a toda esta gente ha sido realmente maravilloso. Dicen que yo solía tener muy mal carácter, aunque no me acuerdo. Han sido muy amables conmigo, y me siento muy a gusto. Si no fuera por ese sueño..."

Una suave brisa hizo juguetear su cabello azulado. No recordaba nada del shunpo, que cierta peliviolácea acababa de ocupar para ocultarse entre los cerezos a observar a esa mujer que, le gustara o no, seguía siendo a quien más amaba.

Revolviéndose el copete, Fong continuó:

"Me falta averiguar la relación que tuve con la mujer de piel oscura...Shi-Shihoin algo...Pero no creo poder preguntarle. Parece una persona huraña y enojada. Me cuida mucho, pero siento algo de miedo y un sentimiento revuelto cuando está cerca de mí. Quizá Unohana-taichou pueda ayudarme con esto."

Se puso de pié y sintió como si alguien la observara.

-Juraría que era la sombra que se aparece en mis sueños...

Y muy dispuesta a contarle a Retsu Unohana-de quien se decía que era buena terapeuta, psicóloga y amiga- los sentimientos y recuerdos que parecían estar ligados a la sombra que se le aparecía a momentos, se retiró con paso decidido. No sabía que esa sombra tenia orbes dorados, los mismos que la seguían con la mirada, los mismos en los que evitaba reflejarse.

Yoruichi se sostenía de una alta rama en un frondoso árbol de cerezo. Se quedó tan embobada en la que fue su subordinada, que cuando se volteó la tomó por sorpresa. Si no fuera la "Diosa del Shunpo" la hubiera descubierto.

Se soltó y cayó de un brinco en el sitio donde quedaba rastros del aroma de su pequeña ex-subordinada. Cansada por tanto dolor y frustraciones, se tiró en el pasto a dormir por un rato.

Soi Fong entraba amablemente por la puerta del despacho de Unohana Retsu, la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

-SoiFong, me alegra verte. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Unohana-taichou, he tenido sueños recurrentes que me dejan muy intrigada. Quisiera que me escuchara un poco, para disipar algunas dudas.

La dulce mujer de cabello trenzado y negro asintió, sirvió un poco del té preparado sobre una mesita, e invitó a su acompañante a sentarse en el sillón a su lado. Al momento, Soi empezó a relatar

-Verá, me encuentro acompañada de una sombra que no me da la cara en ningún momento. Todo pasa completamente en silencio, solo se escucha el bosque dormir. Siento...-Las lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarla—Siento que debo abrazarla para que no se vaya, que esa sombra se va a ir de mi y solo se está despidiendo porque no regresará jamás. Pero, esa necesidad viene de un inmenso cariño...una admiración muy grande...

Unohana asentía, mientras analizaba la información en busca de alguna respuesta útil en ese sueño que se tornaba pesadilla.

-Abrazaba a esa persona con mucha desesperación, no puedo evitar llorar cuando siento que debo abrazarle. Y entonces...-su llanto se tornó más desesperado-Entonces, esa sombra solo se queda quieta, no se quita pero no responde mi abrazo, como si no sintiera dolor al alejarse de mi...Después de eso, me llena una sensación de desesperación muy fuerte y casi a diario me despierto gritando...Tiene una mirada muy especial, diferente a la de todos los que he venido conociendo estos días. Percibo como me mira, insistentemente, aunque la presencia y la mirada también las he sentido despierta, como si en veces me siguiera...

Suspirando levemente, la capitana del cuarto escuadrón le dio una cajita con pañuelos a una SoiFong que parecía abatida.

-Soi-taichou, ¿ese bosque que menciona no le parece conocido? Quizá podría ver en los alrededores del Sereitei si el lugar existe, así sus recuerdos podrán volver más pronto y disipará ese sueño que tiene. Excepto eso, temo que no le puedo ayudar más a menos que quiera un calmante para dormir, cosa que dudo. Le recomiendo que comience en los lugares que frecuentaba: la mansión Shihoin, la mansión Fong y el segundo escuadrón principalmente.

Unos ojos azules brillaron con emoción al escuchar la sugerencia. Lo pensó un momento y entonces, añadió:

-Tengo una pregunta más antes de irme...No recuerdo a esa figura, ni sé qué tiene que ver conmigo, si es pariente o amistad o qué... ¿Cómo puedo sentir tanto cariño hacia esa sombra, que no conozco?

-Es fácil. Taichou, los lazos que formamos con la gente, amigos y familia, son muy fuertes. Hay lazos que la distancia, el rencor o la venganza no son capaces de destruir. Lazos que una traición podría menguar pero jamás cortarlos de tajo. Entre más cariño y más momentos duros haya pasado con la sombra, más fuerte es su lazo. Permíteme decirte, Soi-chan, que tu corazón no soltó el lazo que tienes con esa persona. Debe ser alguien importante, para que tu misma te aferres a ella de esa forma.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de la peliazulada. Su amiga, había concluido por sí misma, que la sombra era femenina. Y no parecía haberse equivocado. Como no tenia nada que hacer, parecía la mejor de las ideas empezar la búsqueda del bosque y, agradecida infinitamente, salió corriendo a alistar las cosas necesarias. El Sereitei era extenso, y necesitaba un plan bien trazado para recorrerlo lo antes posible, sin perder de vista un solo conjunto de arboles que pudieren darle esa respuesta que ansiaba.

Sentada afuera de la ventana del despacho de Retsu, Yoruichi contenía el aliento y el llanto mientras un fuerte dolor se acumulaba en su pecho. A pesar de que Soi no la recordaba, aún existía en su mente el terrible dolor que había causado con su partida, cuando se alejó de ella por cien años. No podía creer que el daño que le hizo. Apretó los ojos y los puños con suma rabia, el llanto poco a poco la traicionó y usando el shunpo, se ocultó en la cueva donde llevara a Ichigo en alguna ocasión. Una tormenta se desataba en su corazón, mientras afuera de la cueva también llovía. Sentándose en el filo del acantilado, dejó que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua de lluvia que caía fuertemente. El cielo reflejaba el corazón de Yoruichi. La opresión del dolor que le había causado a SoiFong parecía ahogarla. Debía pedir disculpas y decirle lo que realmente sentía, debía corresponder ese abrazo que jamás se habían dado.

* * *

El poema-que por cierto edité porque algunas cosas no quedaban con la historia- es de mi propia autoria, dedicado a una persona sumamente importante para mi, con quien tuve problemas de los cuales saldrá un buen fic para despues xDDD

El sueño de Soi-chan, lo hice en base a uno que tuve hace poco, precisamente con la Yoruichi-san que tomo de musa en estas historias-sobra decir que me identifiqué con SoiFong desde que la conocí en el anime-.

Bueeeeno, muchas gracias a quienes le dan oportunidad a este fic, sencillito pero que va con más ganas cada vez.

Ya son 3204 palabras de puro fic!No les da gusto? =DDDD el primer capi es una tercera parte de este xDDDUu y contanto saludo y despedida mia~

Pronto acutalizaré, no quiero dejar el fic abandonado, ni tampoco a quien se volvió mi primer fan-grito de emocion-^w^

Se me cuidan~

Janee~

Att:

Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchiki

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

Kuchiki Kibe

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora =D), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review ^^

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
